You Never Fail
by AFireInsideChick
Summary: Sirius has wsent out with every girl in his grade.Well,almost. Alex is a new girl who somehow manages to make Sirius fall in love,which is the last thing he wants. SOC JL ROC
1. What a player

_You Never Fail._

"Hey,Sirius,just curiouse and all,but have you really went out with every girl in the whole grade?"

"My dear,Remus.You've been one of my best friends for 7 years of my life,and you don't know the answer to it?"

"No."

"Well then,the answer is yes!"

Sirius and Remus sat in a train compartment awaiting for their two other friends to join them.All four of them,well except Peter,had been friends since their very first day at school.They are all so close,they know almost every single detail of eachother's lives. James was the athlete,Remus was the brain,Sirius was the school's biggest player,and Peter was...the tag-along. The four of them made a group called "The Mauradurs".They played pranks on any random person who got in their way. They were,the school's most popular kids.

The compartment door opened and in walked James and Peter. James was tall,had jed black messy hair,and glasses covering brown eyes.Peter was short and plump.He had watery blue eyes and mossy blond hair.

"Hey, what are we talking about?"James asked and took a seat next to Sirius.

"Well,Sirius states he's went out with every girl in the whole grade. Including the Slytherins"Remus said doubtfully

"That, is a lie.There is a new girl this year."James said

"Hmm...well,then for one day I won't have gone out with everyone, but tomorrow I will. New girls are so easy."

"You make me sick, did you know?"Remus asked rolling his eyes,"I'm going to sleep,wake me up when we get there."

"Hi,can I sit here?"asked Alexandra Sanches to a girl alone in a compartment

"Oh, yeah sure!"She moved her cloak off the seat across from her.She had shiny blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was very tall and skinny, but very pretty.

"Thanks"Alexandra took the seat across from her. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes,and was also quite skinny.

"I would be Marissa Stello"She held out her hand

"Alexandra Sanches,call me Alex"Alex said and shook her hand

"So, are you new here?"Marissa asked

"Yeah"Alex answerd

"Awesome"She said and looked out the window,"Hey we are there!"

"So Padfoot,if you can get the new girl to go out with you by tomorrow,I'd have too say you are the worlds biggest player."Peter said as they walked into Hogwarts.

"Well then I guess I'll be the worlds biggest player!"He said with a grin

"Have you guys seen Lily yet?"James asked bouncing on the balls of his heels

"No,which is some-what weird...usually she yells at you for something."Remus said

"And that something will be now."

The four boys turned around and seen Lily Evans with her arms crossed and a look of anger was brushed over her face.

"Oh,hello my dearest Lilian."James said holding out his arms for a hug

"Potter,you disgust me! How could you send me such a fowl thing!"She yelled at him

"Oh James.what did you do?"Remus said rolling his eyes

"He sent me a thongs,Remus,thongs"She said and ripped out her wand and pointed it towards him

"It was ment in a good way,I think you would look great in them!"He said innocently

"Yeah,well I think you would look great in them also"She said

"What?"

"Shaminaro!"All Jame's clothes vaished except for a tiny black thong covering his...erm...

"Lily!" She truned and seen Marissa running up too her and she flung her arms around her.

"Marissa!Hi!"Lily said smiling

"Oh,Lily,this is Alex,she's new."She said and pointed to Alex

"New? Your the new one?" Sirius said jumping into the convorsation

"Yeah,that would be I."Alex nodded

"Sirius Black at your service!"He did a bow to her so his eyes were fixed on her chest,Marissa noticed that so she wacked him in the back of the head.

"Owch!Marissa!What was that for?"He shouted rubbing the back of his head

"Take a guess"She said,"Come on,lets go eat."The three girls walked into the great hall and took a seat.

"Who were those guys?" Alex asked

Lily and Marissa looked at eachother and at the same time,"The Marudars."

"What?"Alex asked

"They are the most popular guys in the school,well,minus Peter"Marissa explained

"Who's the guy who bowed to me?"Alex asked

"Sirius Black, he'll ask you out by tomorrow."Lily said

"W-What?"

"First of all,your pretty. But I mean, he'll only go out with you to proove that he has went out with every girl in this grade. He's went out with both of us."Lily said with a look of disgust on her face

"Really?"

"Yeah,it's quite sick actually.Remus onthe other hand,the tall brown headed one, is so sweet though!"Marissa said and a dreamy look crossed over her face

"Marissa's like him for about a year now."Lily giggled

"Yeah,well you like James!" Marissa said with a look of satisfaction on her face

"What did you just say?"Lily said and her face turned red.

"Who's James?"Alex asked

"The naked one,well,nearly naked"Marissa said,"Lily hates him, and he is madly in love with her."

"Why do you hate him?"Alex asked

"He's a git."Lily said simply

"This is going to be so easy!She's new,and she needs freinds,and I'll be there!"Sirius said as they walked into the common room after the feast

"What if she doesn't fall for the whole'Nice Guy'?"Remus asked as he plopped into the comfy armchair

"Then, she's the weirdest girl I've ever met."Sirius said as the portrait door opened

Lily,Marissa,and Alex all walked in not even noticing the Mauruders.James's eyes followed Lily as they walked past them into a corner where the two would alays sit.Lily conjured an armchair for Alex to sit in also and all three of them started a convorsation.

"Lily!"James said and walked over to her

"What now,Potter?"She asked coldly

"I'm so sorry about the...thing.I was a jerk,and I know it!"He said pleadingly

"Your point?"She said

"I know you hate me,but could you just give me a chance to be friends?"He begged

Alex looked over to Sirius and Remus and noticed them with confused faces planted on them.She stared at Sirius's face,his shoulder length hair coverd half of his face and his eyes were dark,although still looked warm.She undertood how any girl would be head over heels with him, but she wouldn't. She thought he was hot,heck,she thought all 4,no 3,of them were hot,but she wouldn't go out with him just so he can succeed in his goal.She was iterupted in her thoughts when Lily burst out laughing.

"You gotta be kidding me!"She laughed

"No,I'm not."He said confused

"Welll,Potter,the answer is no. I hate you,and unless you do something to prove me wrong,then answer will always be no!"she shouted

"So there's a chance that you might stop hating me,and love me?" He asked hopefully

"About as much of a chance as your head deflating!"She said

"Okay!James!I think it's time we go!"Remus said and him and Sirius grabbed each arm

"Wait,Lily,I just want you to know I'm sorry."He said,and for the first time ever,he actually did

"Okay,I beleive you."Lily said simply and James got up and left

"That was weird"Remus said,"Hey,Marissa!"

"Hi Remus!"she blushed

"How goes it?"He asked

"It goes pretty good"She said and smiled

"Cool,well,I'll see you later!"Remus said

The two of them walked away and Alex could swear she heard Sirius say,"When will you ask her out?You like her!"

"Alex!Wake up!Classes start today!Are you not exited?"Marissa asked sarcasticly and through down her sheets

"Do I have to?"she asked groggily

"Don't you just love school?"Lily shouted coming out of the bathroom, fully ready

"You can't be seriouse."Alex said standing up

"It's scary,because she is."Marissa whisperd

"You will be happy half way through the term when you need to copy something!"Lily said,"Now you 2,get ready!"

After about a half hour of getting ready, they were. Lily was wearing a pair of black jeans and white halter top. Marissa was wearing a short white skirt with a pink tank top and she put her hair up in a pony tail.Alex was wearing light blue jeans and a white tank top that went down to her thighs,and she put her hair in two low braids. Thye walked down to the great hall and found 3 seats.Mcgonnagle passed out everyone's time table.

"Joy,potions first!What do you guys got?"Marissa asked

"Divinitation"Alex said

"hIstroy of Magic"Lily said happily

"Oo,I got a spare second class!"Alex said

"Your lucky!"Marissa said,"I don't get one untill next term!"

"Poor you"Lily said sarcasticly

They ate their breakfast slowy,dreading their classes. Except for Lily who was done in about 2 minutes.

"Okay,well,I'm gonna go,bye guys!"Lily said

"I better go to! Have fun with your spare next class"Marissa said smiling

"Yeah,bye!"Alex said and headed for her class

It was very boring,indeed,well she thought so. A girl named Alice Longbottom seemed to love it so much! Every question her hand shot into the air. She odly reminded Alex of Lily.Finally,the bell rang. Alex figured she would go to the Library to do her homeowrk from Divinitation so she would have less to do in the night. She sat at the table and just as she started working...

"Hi,can I sit here?"

Alex looked up and seen Sirius's smiling face.

"Yeah,sure"

"So,you finding everything alright?"He asked

"Yes"Alex said simply

"Hey..umm...I was wondering..."

"No,I will not go out with you!"She hissed

"What?"

"I am not going to go out with you just so you can complete your goal of being the biggest player.Mariassa and Lily told me all about you!"She shouted

"I should of known Marissa and Evan's would tell you."Sirius said

"Why do you call Lily by her last name,but Marissa by her first?"Alex asked

"Long story really. I went out with Evans...well,because I wanted to go out with ever girl,you know,I never liked her a whole lot. But,Marissa,I did. I went out with her for 2 whole months,which is the longest I have ever went out with anyone."He said,"But now,we kinda hate eachother,her and my mate Remus are ment to be,and why am I telling you this?"

"I havn't an idea."She shruged her shoulders,"So, there is absolutly no reason apart from wanting to complete your goal,that you would want to go out with me?"

"That's a lie.Your hot..."He said and started to cirlcle her

"What?"She spat

"Let's see,your skinny,your very pretty,deffinitly not flat..."

Alex crossed her arms

"You look fairly kissable..."

"Wha-?"

Just then Sirius placed his lips on hers and kissed her,he pulled away about 3 seconds later.

"Yeah, very kissable"He said

"You just kissed me."she said stunned

"Yeah,I know! Why do you want me to again?"He asked and smirked

"I hope you know,I will never go out with you.Ever.So you will just be known,as the guy, who _almost _went out with every girl."Alex said slowly and marched away.

"Damnit."Sirius said

A/N:Yup,my first chapter. I'm not sure wether it's good or not. I don't know.You tell me! R/R!You may not like how I'm portraying Sirius now,but soon you most likely love him. Yeah...soon everything will be good.


	2. Will we be civil?

And five months later…I'm back.

Chapter 2:

"I cannot believe her, how can she not want me?" Sirius asked Remus, pacing throughout the dormitory

"Well, you know maybe she actually has some sense in her, maybe." Remus said rolling his eyes

"If she had any sense she wouldn't be hanging around Evans and Marissa" Sirius said frustrated, "And what she said, just the way she said I would always be known as the almost biggest player. Not even Evans or…or you would say that!"

"It's one girl, Sirius. Why are you so obsessed about it?" Remus asked

"I have no idea!" He flung his arms in the air and plopped on a chair, "But she could kiss good. "

"Wait, what?"

"She could kiss good, are you deaf?"

"Why did she kiss you?" Remus asked with a confused look on his face

"Well, I kissed her than she walked away…but first she said that she would never go out with me." Sirius said and rested his chin on his fist

"What the hell is wrong you?"

The portrait door swung open and Alex walked in holding a pocket mirror and putting on eye liner.

"Alex, darling, you are pretty enough; you don't need to put on make-up." Sirius said showing off his teeth

"If it were anyone else who said that, I would be flattered." She said and took an arm chair by Remus

"So why are you sitting here if you don't want me?" Sirius asked in a cocky voice

"Oh, you are so full of it." She said and through a pillow at him

"Cheeeemistry" Remus sang

"See, even he agrees with me." Sirius said motioning to Remus

"I was kidding. And I'm glad you aren't going out with him."

"Why you want her for yourself?" Sirius asked mockingly and Alex giggled

"No!"

"Oh, right, you'll only be with Marissa, silly me!" Sirius said making his voice go high, which made Alex start laughing

"Oh, yeah right, me and Marissa" Remus said trying to be sarcastic, but a blush started creeping up his face

"You know you do, mate" Sirius said, "So why are you here, and not at classes?"

"I have a spare" she replied, "Now why are you two here?"

"Spare" they said at the same time

"Joy…"

"So why are you being civil with me now, but earlier you were about to slap me?" Sirius asked, "Your falling for me, aren't you?"

"No! I just know no one else, and you guys are here, so until I find someone else to be with during my sparer, you guys will do"

"Yeah…by the end of the week you'll be head over heels for me" Sirius said

"Even if I was, I wouldn't go out with you, we'd last 3 days…then you'd break up with me." She spat

"You read him like a book" Remus said rolling his eyes

"Oh be quiet, you." Sirius said and whacked him upside the head.


End file.
